Confession's of a Choir boy
by Crescendo-noise-is-dead
Summary: My eyes stared straight ahead, the preacher's words stirred my very soul. I can hear shouts of Amen, and Preach it Pastor! "Choir if you would please start with *All the Way My Saviour Leads Me.*" I stood proudly It was my time to shine. After all my mama always said I had a voice that could tempt the devil! But even god couldn't save me from him! What was a Hanyou to do?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone Crescendo here with another fanfic though i haven't worked on the others as much (Well hardly at all whether it be from writer's block having a hard time getting to it or this fanfic i'm writing on my mind.) I hope you all enjoy this! Now i must give credit due where it is due. This fanfic was only given shape by a writer named PhoenixDiamond She is wonderful and amazing. It was only because of her wondrous work of art Lead Me not into Temptation that i even came up with this! It is so well written and just ugh! You will love it i guarantee it! I hope she doesn't mind that this idea came to fruit from her writing...This story is dedicated to her in thanks for all her hard work and amazing stories! So Phoenix Thanks for being an amazing writer, and inspiring me. Edit note: I looked back over this chapter and realized i switched from Inuyasha's I to his and back. I hope that can be ignored and I refuse to change it just yet….I am trying really hard to work on my writing and get things done and make it pleasurable….it;s my first time writing like this with each story I progress a little more. I know on my other stories I practically beg for reviews but as far this one goes...it's all up to you because it will be written anyways. There is only one person I am writing this for, Well technically two, Phoenix and my mama Nikkie. No i'm not trying to be harsh just being honest cause i'm pretty sure I will be getting some flames and I'm ok with that.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

My name is Inuyasha Heartsaharu. I am 16 years old, I have medium length platinum hair. (Mama says it shines like silver starlight.) umm let's see I have pale skin and one jagged purple stripe on each cheek and my wrist, eyes like liquid gold and a body to kill for. (Lord forgive me for my vanity!) I am a senior in Higarashi high. ( My principle skipped me two grades, told my mama and daddy i was too smart for my own good.) I like to think I am a good example of what a good wholesome boy should be, but sometimes the devil grabs ahold of me.

Like now...I am standing listening to Sister Onigumo, Well truth be told...I'm trying to listen, but the sister's voice is so bland and disintered that I just can't seem to follow what she's saying. It's hotter than the seven pits of hell in here and frankly Shippo is starting to get on my nerves with all his crying. Lord please shut that little hellion up! "Brother Heartsaharu!" My eyes snapped to Sister Onigumo's disapproving look.

My throat felt thick as my cheeks heated and ear's laid flat back against my skull, did i miss something? "Brother?!" There she went again with that grating voice of hers, better answer or she might go and tattle to my mama. "Yes ma'am?" That's right Inuyasha just be respectful don't snap at the biddy, lower your eyes and look remorseful. "Is everything okay?" Wait what? Why is she asking me that? I can't help but chew on my lower lip, fang worrying over the skin. "No ma'am I was just thinking about how much we are all blessed with the light of the lord shining over us." (Once again Lord forgive me for sinning on your grounds.)

That seemed to be the correct response if her beaming face was anything to go by. "Yes Brother Heartsaharu the Lord blesses us everyday, God is good! Hmm mmm God is good!" I watched her throw her hand up as her head fell back as she looked heavenward. (God, please don't strike this trifling woman down, cause everyone know's she got a thing for my friend Miroku's dad. Hell- Lord forgive me- Heck, Miroku caught her all over him not even two months after his mother's funeral!) I couldn't help but grimace in disgust, ugh not to mention Shippo was still wailing from the tongue lashing she had given him for getting dirty under her supervision...I tried my best to block out all of the background static and just lose myself to the turmoil inside my head, but no such luck apparently.

"Shippo, If you don't hush that crying up!", who in the seven he- I gritted my teeth and let out a small hiss, the poor little kitsune was crying harder now and it tore at my heart, what in the heck was wrong with this woman?! She may be the pastor's wife but that certainly wouldn't save her from god's wrath. Shouting at a small 5 year old, this woman needed god to lay his pimp hand down on her and strong! I couldn't take it anymore, while everyone else remained silent I spoke up.

"That's enough Sister Onigumo! Can't you see that you're frightening the poor child half to death!" I started to make my way down the steps as i talked, "Or do you not have sense enough to know that children should be treated with patience and understanding?!" I could hear the selective gasp, everything went deathly silent as I approached the small kitsune and picked him up. I held him close to my chest as his tiny chubby arms wrapped about my neck, he wept tears into my white button up shirt.

"Excuse you?" I snorted seems she had regained her composure. "You heard me, and I'm not in the habit of repeating myself." I just knew my butt was going to be sore tonight after this but, I couldn't stop myself. Bullying a child, where does this woman get off? It's not like I didn't offer to watch the children, but oh no she can handle it all by herself. I distinctly remember her saying "Oh no Brother Heartsaharu, I can handle the wee ones go on in and get the choir started on practice. I'll be in as soon as the children's parents get here!" Then she had shooed me away, however poor little Shippo's parents were running late.

Now the woman was all rattled and lashing out. I tuned everything out and took Shippo into the children's room and sat in a chair with him. "B-b-brudder!" The boy sobbed with a lisp. I patted his back trying to sooth him, poor thing was all worked up, so much that his chubby cheeks were red as well as the tip of his nose...and his usually perky tail was limp between his legs. I sighed even though my throat hurt -In my defense I had a competition at school with my acapella group, and might I say, now don't take it the wrong way cause i ain't in anyway bragging...we won.

I cleared my throat noisily and began to sing the first song that came to mind - My girl by the Temptations. "I've got sunshine on a cloudy dayyy. When it's cloudy outside, I got the month of Mayyyyyy…..I guess you'd say, What can make me feel this way?" Shippo cut in as he snuffled "MY GURLLLLLLLLLL!" I had to fight back a smile, his little voice was so rough and unsuited for the song that it was quite enduring. "I've got so much honey the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees," I continued to sing, Shippo cutting in at every my girl part and belting the words out and giggling afterwards like it was the most fun he had had in years. By the time we had finished our duet, the boy was beaming from head to toe, good that means that Sister Onigumo was out of the boys mind. "Brudder Yasha?" The small kit questioned as he sat in my lap.

"Hmmm hmmm?" his green little eyes were sparkling like jade and he seemed to be contemplating something. "Shippo, is sorry….you're going to get in trouble aren'tcha ya?" He averted his eyes guilt weighing down on his small shoulders. I couldn't help the chuckle rising in the back of my throat. "Nah, don't worry about. Big brother will always look after you, how many times do I have to tell you kit? We may not have the same blood running in our veins but to me," I thumped my chest where my heart should be, "You are my baby brother." (This is the point where I should probably mention that the little kitsune was a foster child having lost his parent's to the sea during a vacation they were taking. Lucky for him though his foster parent's were vivid church goers which is how we met.) Shippo's eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around my neck trying to squeeze me for all he was worth.

A voice cleared as Shippo's adoptive mother Mikato stood in the doorway , "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to be late." She apologized sheepishly. "Oh it was no problem Sister Lee. Anytime you need a babysitter just let my mama know and I would happily watch the little tyke." I let Shippo go as he screamed mama and scampered to the pretty blond haired woman. Mikato swept her son into her arms doting over him before looking back at me with appreciative brown eyes. "Thank you, your so good with him. I praise god every day he brung little Shippo in our lives and that he has such a good elder brother like you." Well heck! She had heard that little part huh? My cheeks heated up as I swiped under my nose embarrassed. "Not a problem." I muttered as she turned her back and carried the waving boy out, I gave a small shake of my hand. Taking a deep breath i stood up, it was time for me to head home and face the music…

"INUYAHSA HEARTSAHARU!" Flinching i hunched my shoulders, I hadn't even gotten completely in the door when I heard mama shouting my name. "Y-yes ma'am." I all but whimpered as I headed for the parlor where i knew she would be. I glanced up spotting daddy sitting in his famous chair by the fireplace, he didn't even look my way. "Boy did the devil jump into you and take over your body today?" My mama questioned eyes narrowed, hands on her hips as she tapped her foot.

I didn't know what to say, it was clear as crystal that mama was very unhappy with my behavior. "Izayoi give the boy a chance to catch his breath a-" Mama turned on daddy as he tried to give me some leeway. "Goura, don't you dare try to take his side!" She wagged her finger in my daddies face scowling. "Daddy it's okay," I turned my gaze on my mother. "Mama i'm right awful sorry I disappointed you, but I won't apologize." Mama's beautiful amethyst eyes widened in shock before narrowing. "What did you just say to me?" She demanded in that high soprano's voice of hers.

"Mama I can't- No I won't apologize to her! You weren't there, that woman was yelling and terrifying poor little Shippo to no end! I had to do something." Father gave me a look that told me to wait for my words to process. Mother just stood there thinking, before she gave in face softening, "What exactly happened?" So I told her everything about how i had offered to help and then how we had all heard her yelling at poor little Shippo before spanking him (I'm more then sure she did with the loud yelp we all heard!)...How she yelled at him for crying...Mama shook her head and only whispered "Lord, help that woman." Daddy stood up and hugged mama's thin shoulders. "See Izayoi, Our son was only doing the lords work and stepping in on his behalf." This is why i admired daddy, he was always taking up for me and spoiling me rotten.

I firmly believed that when god created daddy that he created a saint, and when he created mama he created an avenging angel of war- Like Gabriel. Now don't go getting me wrong I love my mother to death, and she could be sweeter than honey...let's just say if daddy was a god fearing man, mama was...well god's own bodyguard she feared nothing and no one, if she believed it was the lords will she would carry out her orders without a regret.

It might come as a surprise to some people, but my mama ruled this family, and ruled she did...with an iron fist. Poor daddy was no match for mama, pfft no demon could stand up to my mother even if she were a human. Mama always seemed to be trying to prove herself to everyone, my mama's checkered past was no secret- she nevered tried to hide it. My mama used to work as well, a nightwalker...She was known as the princess because of her stunning good looks and expectations, if there was no rubber you weren't getting any, if you didn't treat her the way she thought she should be she'd toss you out of her bed faster than an heart attack.

You see my mama didn't find her way into the lord's embrace until she met my daddy who sweet talked and declared his undying love for her. Now don't you dare go thinking bad about my mother, or I'll sock you one right between the eyes! My mama had a very hard upbringing she never wanted that kind of life, it was forced on her! Dear old granny sold her into it when mama turned 15 she had to pay the bills somehow! Anyways back to what i was saying, it wasn't until mama met daddy that she changed her ways, Daddy married mama against his father's wishes, made an honest woman out of her.

You're probably wondering how daddy met mama right? Well i have the answers to that to! Story goes that daddy fell in love with mama at first sight, saw her sitting at a cafe he was passing by and he knew right then and there that this was the woman god had in store for him- Sure daddy is 647 years older than my mama's 24 year self, but when you're in love age doesn't matter. So here we are now...Mama is 40 and daddy is 679 both have still retained their youth and love.

"Did you hear me son?" my eyes snapped up, uh-ho i had got lost yet again. "No sir…" Daddy just smiled and shook his head, "Your father said you are to apologize for your behavior." Mama sounded almost smug about, my ears drooped. "..I am proud of you for standing up for Shippo, however next time do try to be a little more courteous and respectful. That woman may not have fully embraced god the way she ought, but she is still your elder AND the good pastor's wife." I nodded my head vigorously. I couldn't help but to smile at my mama and blow her a kiss. "Go on now, scoot. I want you washed up and ready for dinner in an half an hour. Remember to dress nice, we have company coming over!" My mama sang as she walked past me swatting me on the behind.

All was forgiven! Grinning from ear to ear I bound up the stairs and into my room. Wait- Company? Who was coming over? This was the first I have heard of any company...Shrugging my shoulders I looked through my closet for something presentable..Hmmm maybe the red shirt with his black slacks….No mama wouldn't be having any of that...He beamed the white shirt and black slacks it was then! Inuyasha hung his clothes out and hummed as he made his way to his shower. He turned on the shower fiddling with the controls until it was just warm enough, he slipped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Oh good heavens above, the water kneaded my tense muscles and relaxed me oh so perfectly. Humming i reached for my favorite shampoo Milk and Honey. It smelled so damned good, it was honey and almond scented! He began to lather up his thick medium length hair being weary of his claws. Inuyasha massaged the thick mixture onto his furry appendages before moving on to wash his body. He grabbed his loofa and poured his honey almond body wash on it. It didn't take long for him to finish up his shower and to wrap a towel around his waist. I had to grab an extra one for my hair because it retained water, I hated it! Geez it could never be easy when it came to grooming.

Scowling I threw the towel it was already soaked through. Alright then time to call back up! I spied the dryer and picked it up like it was a weapon along with my hair brush. "Say hello to my little friend." a giggle slipped past my lips as I turned on my "little friend and began to blow dry my hair while running the brush through it.

"Inuyasha?" A knock at my door made me cut the blow dryer off, "Yes ma'am?" I was quick to answer. "Son you need to hurry it up and stop primping, you only have 20 minutes left until i expect you downstairs." His mother's giggle made me ignore the word primping because i wasn't primping just...looking good took hard work. "Yes ma'am." Rolling my eyes with my own smile I went back to fixing my hair, over half of it was already dried.

Thank god for that! It didn't take but another five minutes before i had it pulled up high in a slick ponytail. I hummed, damn I looked good...I dressed in a hurry and made my way down stairs just as the doorbell rang. My mama gestured for me to get my but over there beside her. I did without hesitation, I had just taken my place by her side when daddy opened the door revealing our company for the night, My eyes were lowered as mama and daddy introduced themselves. "Son?" Daddy asked in that strong sure voice of his.

"Hi my names Inu-" I lifted my eyes as i stepped forward, Good lord above! My throat closed up swallowing the rest of my words as I laid eyes on the most beautiful man to ever walk this earth. The dazzling creature smiled revealing two sets of glistening fangs, I thought it was going to blind me, until I heard mama clearing her throat. "Yasha…" I barely managed to get the words out.

Dear lord this man...no the master piece had Long silver hair, wrist adorned by purple stripes...milky white skin a broad chest...My eyes met his and I was lost just that fast, those orbs were the color of melted amber. Honey knew he was a work of art just by the way his eyebrow raised, and his lip turned up into a half smirk. He stepped forward a large hand protruding, I stared at it unsure what to do. "Inuyasha!" I jumped as my father barked out my name before quickly extending my own hand, if anything that made the stranger's smirk grow...I focused on his lips as he took my hand into his much larger and rougher pair.

I didn't hear what he said I was too far gone.. He shook it with a firm grip as another man and woman came forward stretching out their own hands in greeting. I hurriedly yanked my hand back as if scalded and truthfully I did feel as if I had been burned. I knew i was missing all of the conversation but I couldn't focus on any of that, My heart was racing a thousand miles per minute as i stepped back by mama's side. I keep my eyes lowered to the ground. 'God please, please just let me get through tonight without making a fool of myself anymore then I did. I'm begging you lord give me the strength not to embarrass myself any further in front of this man, AMEN!'

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru Pov.

* * *

I could not understand why father insisted on moving to such a small and rural town. Honestly I think the old dog has lost it. A better question yet, why am I being forced to come along on this little adventure of his? I suppose I should introduce myself or run the risk of coming off as uncouth? My name is Sesshomaru Taisho I am 378 year's old, and I am a God if I do say so myself.

I have fair skin with pointy ears, yellow eyes, slit pupils, and waist-length white hair with short bangs. A crescent moon adorns the middle of my brow that can be seen beneath my bangs, two stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. Now do you understand why so many wish to possess this Sesshomaru?

Do I not stir your very core? Are not your eyes following every step I take? I can feel you all watching me, and I must say it is pathetic. I can't help but to snort in disdain, disgusting pitiful excuse for creatures that you are. One look at me and you are all falling over and simpering at my feet.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not as cold hearted and emotionless as some would think. I get a thrill from knowing that one look, one touch one small placed smile can bring even the most devout and righteous to there knees. I prefer bringing them to their knees the most, they dare give the credit of every living thing on this earth to one man. A wry small frames my lips, not one god is responsible for everything.

You see, I wasn't raised to believe in one god. My beliefs belong to all the god's and goddesses such as Hahanaru shizen (Mother nature) or Honō moeru the god of fire (Blazing Flame). So many god's in the world...Hmm It seems as if i've gotten off topic. No matter it's not as if anything I was saying was of great importance.

"Why am I even bothering?" I can't help but wonder aloud. Father requested my presence, he never said I had to come, but I can feel something stirring in my veins. I can't seem to comprehend the reason why, but when I think of rural georgia and it's small back watered towns it makes my heart race. Something is calling this Sesshomaru almost as if it's the gods very wish that I come.

This Sesshomaru should be back home in his beloved California working on his record label. A cold calculating smile graces my lips as I think back to home. Good friends (The few I do have.) Plenty of demons and demoness whichever I choose to bed. Most of all my business, The business I created from my own two hands! I Sesshomaru Taisho, own several clubs that father signed over to me when I reached 223; But my most prized possession the crowning jewel of all my achievements would be Taisho Records.

I should be back home, DAMNIT I SHOULD! I can't help but bang my hand against the steering wheel in frustration,just what am I doing? 'Take a deep breath.' I think to myself before the frustration can fully set in. Perhaps I might find some promising talent down here? One can only hope, but then again it will be nice just to sit back and relax. Speaking of which, I have been driving for over two hours, I'm ready to be out of this blasted car!

My eyes watch all the tree's and small houses pass by, I know I SHOULD be nearing father's new home. Should being the key word, but as we all know I don't have the best sense of direction when placed in a new environment. Time to cut the Gps on that's for damn sure, I don't want or need to get lost in hicksville!

Jekyll Island is where I'm headed, It's supposed to be a place of nature. If I remember father correctly then it's between Savannah and Jacksonville...with a closed of community. Just great I must have taken a wrong turn if the GPS is anything to go by. Fuck it all, my agitation is getting the best of me.

I drive the rest of the way in complete silence.

This place doesn't seem so bad, but I do wonder who the ningen is that my father is talking to. Not that I hate human's there just so fragile and easily killed. Oh my she doesn't seem to be pleased. "Sesshomaru!" Raising a silver brow, I slid out of the car and walk over to my sire. "Father." I give a curt nod voice as flat as a skipping stone. The human woman's face smoothed over no longer looking disgruntled.

"Oh so this is the famous Sesshomaru?" I had to fight back a snort of derision, Is this why father asked me here? Am i supposed to be in awe of this woman? "Yes, he is indeed. Izayoi let me properly introduce you to my son Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Lady Izayoi Heartsaharu." I give a stiff bow. "Lady Izayoi."

"Oh my! What a charmer you have raised Taisho! God has blessed you with a wonderful son indeed. Just as _**the lord blessed me with my little one**_." I kept my peace, even though the woman's tone came out strained she seemed polite enough. Father only grinned at her, but I could see right away that the two of them seemed far more familiar with each other than they should.

My eyes narrowed she was fidgeting now, and father took on an air of displeasure. Just what was going on? Surely Mother would know? I'd have to remember to ask her when I caught her alone.

"Izayoi, Why don't we all dine together tonight? I am more than eager to meet your husband and _**SON**_." Oh my had this woman managed to ruffle father's feathers so fast? That was quite a bite to his tone. A small smirk speared the right side of my mouth up. My stay here should be most interesting….

* * *

Izayoi pov.

* * *

Today was going to be another humid day, perhaps a trip to the beach would be nice? The beach...It might be the last time I can ev- No I mustn't think that way. 'Remain calm Izayoi' I have to remind myself over and over again. This secret will remain just that, a secret. He can't do anything, I won't let him take my son.

I glared down at the letter in my hand with all the hatred and venom I could ever that bastard think's he can just take my son, he has another thing coming. Not to mention it would break my husband's ...dear sweet Goura who has always been there from the very beginning if he were to find out about the terrible deed I had committed….Fear coiled and attacked my stomach in waves.

I wanted to vomit,this wasn't right! I had made a deal with the devil, my eyes burn with unshed tears. I would pray long and hard after I married Goura, always I begged for god's forgiveness for what I had done. I need fire, I must expose the damning evidence this letter contains. It didn't take long until our fireplace was roaring,I quickly looked around the room before throwing the letter down into the flames.

I hope you burn in hell Inu No Taisho,I hope the devil's flames consume you like the fire consumes this letter. I pray that god might have mercy on you, because I never will...It's time for me to fight fire with fire. "Izayoi, isn't it a little to warm to have the fire going?" My eyes darted from the flames to my husband, before I gave him a coy smile.

"Love, come now don't be absurd." It was all I could think to say, the guilt was still eating at my soul. "Izayoi my heart, I can see the sweat beading on your brow and smell it perfuming the air. Is something bothering you?" Goura, oh my wonderful Goura if only I could tell you. "Of course not don't be absurd! I have everything under control." I take my time reassuring him. I can see the hesitation and confusion swirling in those deep set eyes of yours.

Its breaking my heart, but a mother must do what has to be done. "Alright if you say so, I only came b-" I silence my husband with a tantalizing show of skin as I let my sleeve fall off of my shoulder. Hmph, I still have it if your heated gaze and low groan count for anything. "Izayoi." I can't suppress the shudder that runs through my body at the low raspy growl that leaves your throat. "Yes, love what is it? Do you have need of me?" My own voice is sultry as I glide forward and take your hand. "Break, Lunch." Oh you naughty boy! I can see you trying to resist me, but haven't you learned yet? This princess always get what she wants, and right now she want's to forget about everything. "Then let me feed you…" I flutter my eyelashes and toss my hair, giggling for effect.

"As you wish."

* * *

"Goura what time is it?" My body feels absolutely delicious and well rested from our frenzied love making, however I'm confused why aren't you answering me? Groaning I open my eyes and look around groggily. Oh my heavens! I slept longer than I thought, No wonder you didn't respond surely you have already went back to work!

No matter I have things to do, but oh how I hate the thought of leaving out bed. I can still smell your unique scent of spiced chai...'Now now Izayoi, don't go there." I mentally scold myself, it's almost as if I am scolding my son Inuyasha! A low throaty chuckle leaves me coughing, and still I am reluctant to move.

*2 HOURS LATER*

The house is spotless, supper is started and I am exhausted! Now all I need to do is go out and pick up the dry cleaning before it get's any later. I can't believe how fast the weather has changed! It went from hot to nice and cool, The tree limbs are swaying an- NO! I feel my heart start to race and my throat go dry, It's too soon! I'm not ready!

"Izayoi!" How dare he call my name in such a familial voice! That monster shouldn't even be here! I am frozen, I beg my limbs to bend to my will and take me back into the safe haven of my home. Oh lord please let this be a mirage here he comes!

"Hello Izyaoi. How have you been my dear?" He hasn't changed, not one bit. He is still the over confident suave demon I once knew. "Cat got your tongue?" His voice spills over me like liquid gold. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" I know I should be calm and composed but the scream ripped itself from the confines of my throat.

"Now Izayoi no need to yell. If you want to get into that then fine, but at least hold your composure and remain the lady you are supposed to be." How dare he?! "You can't take him! He's my baby! I raised him!" I am trying very hard not to break down into tears but it's not easy, I must remain strong.

"Izayoi, you signed that contract in front of a judge two lawyers and witnesses. That contract is binding. When the boy comes of age, I will be the one to take him. You don't have a choice." Inu No Taisho's face was set in stone, he was determined. "I don't give a damn about that fucking contract! He is my son! Mine! I raised him!" My voice is starting to pick up as adrenaline races through my veins, hands clenching at my side.

"Izayoi we can do this the hard way or the easy way, either way the boy will be leaving with me at the end of the school year. He will ma-" I'm ready to hit this insufferable fool but before I can i catch the gleam of a jaguar pulling up. I know who the demon is right away, it is this bastards son Sesshomaru.

There is no doubt in my mind about that. "Sesshomaru!" He's calling for that little bastard, and I know it wouldn't do me any good to continue our conversation. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have a clue at what his Father is doing! "Father." The young demon replies with a curt nod of his head and silver brow raised. I give Taisho one last venomous look, before letting a facade fall into place.

"Oh so this is the famous Sesshomaru?" I asked as polite as I could all the while gritting my teeth and cursing him mentally."Yes, he is indeed. Izayoi let me properly introduce you to my son Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Lady Izayoi Heartsaharu." The young man wears a look of indifference and it takes all my willpower just to smile and nod my head. "Lady Izayoi." he says bowing stiffly.

He looks so cold hearted that it make me want to shrink back. "Oh my! What a charmer you have raised Taisho! God has blessed you with a wonderful son indeed. Just as _**the lord blessed me with my little one**_." I tittered biting out the last part just to let him know that I wasn't going to back down.

That smug no good selfish bastard! The audacity of it all! Damn him, it almost seemed feral...I can't help but to fidget at the hardened look of displeasure that suddenly seemed to surround him. "Izayoi, Why don't we all dine together tonight? I am more than eager to meet your husband and_**SON**_." My eyes dart up and a hiss almost escaped me, I wanted to scream for him to go to hell. "Of course Taisho, It would be my familys pleasure." I hoped he would choke to death, this man threatened everything I held near and dear.

"Very well then say around 8:30?" He was goading me I knew it. I still held my tongue and just gave a small nod of my head. Briskly I turned and headed back into the house, I could feel a headache coming on strong and fast. Was there anything I could do to put a stop to his malicious sinful plans?

* * *

Sesshomaru pov.

* * *

I didn't ask father what all the hidden innuendos were about, but it did spike my curiosity. Surely father knew this woman from somewhere, the question was did mother? "Sesshomaru, I expect you to join us tonight." Father's voice cut off my wondering mind. "This Sesshomaru has many things to do and will regretfully decline." Truly I did have many things to do, and what need did he have for me to join them?

"Sesshomaru, You don't have a choice in the matter. You'll come or I'll be sure to remind you just who your alpha is." Father's tone tore threw me like an open wound, he hadn't used that voice on me since I was a pup. Something was definitely up but I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

Father knew he had won, and he said nothing else as we made our way into his new house. It wasn't the house I had grown up in, but it would do. It was spacious and very well decorated, but truly I didn't care for the details. The only thing I wanted to do was go and question my mother, Surely she had answer's to the questions I had.

Father showed me to my room, The window looked down at our new neighbors house and there was a window just opposite of mine. Things were becoming just curiouser and curiouser, it was as if father had purposefully picked this room out for me. "Sesshomaru!" My mother's voice drew me away from window sill. My mother Mikadzuki was as lovely as ever. She always insisted on wearing dresses or kimono's It was as if she was still stuck in Japan, but then again she did grow up in the old time.

She was like a delicate flower always sweet and captivating. Today she wore her long silver hair down her back, her blue sundress seemed to soften her face giving her an even younger look and air about her. "Mommy dearest!" I can't help but sneer, my mother may seem the sweet and innocent type, but if you really got to know her you'd know what a crazy old bitch she was!

"Sesshomaru Taisho! I have never beat you with a wire hanger but I can start now!" She seemed offended but I could see her lips quirking in mirth. "No need for that mother, What do you know about the next door neighbors?" I was never one to dance around a issue, but I knew if I wanted answer's I would have to start here.

Her face softened with knowing before she cleared it away and took on an Innocent demeanor. "How mean, my Sessho-puppy doesn't greet me properly or tell me he loves me...I haven't even seen my baby in almost 50 years and then when we do meet again he ask about the neighbors! What a horrible incorrigible son I have!"

A shrug of my shoulders and she looks like she is near tears, "Mother enough with the theatrics, do you or do you not know anything?" Most likely she did from the way her eyes were cutting to the side. Hmph father must have gotten to her after leaving me in this room, but what were they hiding?

"You should get settled in love it'll be 8:30 before you know it!" She chirped before slamming my door closed and confirming my suspicions. Mother could never tell a straight out lie when asked, she always evaded and defected. Well then two can play this game, I know the old loon will break down sooner or later. Father has something planned, I just know it and it is This Sesshomaru's every intention to find out just what that is.

TBC...

* * *

AN: Ohayio! How is everyone today? So second chapter's up. I won't always go into everyone's pov but I feel that sometimes it is necessary and i truly hope you enjoyed today's chapter! As you can see Izayoi is keeping a very very guilty secret, I wonder what that could be, And will Sesshomaru find out what's going on? Please keep reading and enjoy! Oh yeah remember to go and read LEAD ME NOT INTO TEMPTATION BY PHOENIXDIAMOND. Seriously that is one badass writer, and be sure to leave her a review giving her your love cause heaven only knows she deserves it after all her hard work!


	3. Chapter 3

Inu No Taisho Pov.

* * *

Everything is going according to plan! To be honest I am excited, For the first time ever I am going to meet my second born. I am anxious to see just what type of demon my son is, Izayoi has never responded to my questions of him. "Toga my love…" My head slowly lifts as I look around and scent the near by vicinity, gods know the last thing I need is Sesshomaru finding out about the plan before I deem him ready.

"Love, Our eldest is asleep...Tell me what is it your thinking about?" I can't help but to smile at my mate. "Mikadzuki,come..." I crook a finger at her and beckon her to my side with a low rumble. Smiling my mate drapes herself in my lap and, nuzzles my neck with all the gentleness she can muster. "Come now dearest one, tell me what clouds your thoughts and makes my alpha's youkai spike to such extreme measures." God's bless this demon she will be my undoing! "...Do you not hat-" A slim finger pressed against my lips effectively cutting off my speech. "Toga, MY Toga." I do not miss the possessiveness in her words as her hand slides to cup my cheek.

"That human woman is to blame as well as my ability to conceive...We would never had to take things to such heights if I would have been able to carry our sweet Inuyasha...we must face facts if I had carried our pup to the full term he would have died in my womb...the fact that the healers were able to transfer our pup to her womb was a blessing." I can't help but lower my head in shame, this was all my fault...A firm hand lifted my head, "Mate do not distress, I wanted a pup just as much as you did and its thanks to you that we have him. He will be a fine son, and even though that woman gave him birth it is OUR blood that runs through his veins, he may have the appearance of a half-breed but he is full blooded. It just goes to show how strong our second born is you heard the healers, he would have died and taken that woman with him had he not changed his form- from lack of our youkai. That alone fills my heart with warmth and makes me glow with pride, our second born will make a wonderful mate for our Sesshomaru. He will bring honor to the Royal Shiro Inu Youkai bloodline "

My heart swells with pride and my youkai bask in my mates praise of our second born. It is enough to make me want to howl my joy and sorrow, for too long have we been denied! I know my beta has yearned for the babe she never once got to held, but her kindness knew no bounds if not for her that human would never have been allowed the time she did have with our son. "Our son we be returned to his rightful place, I swear to you mate of my heart, body and soul." I cannot hide the thickness that tightens my throat nearly choking me into silence. "I know he will be, as I said 16 years ago; That woman is but a fleeting shadow in this world, while we have the rest of eternity to be with our son. *Only the remaining royalties are Immortal for we are the guardians to our demonic brothers."

"My mate you are the light of my life." I pour every ounce of gratitude I own into my voice. Mikadzuki's laughter fills my very being before those warm tender lips find my own effectively ending our conversation.

* * *

Sesshomaru Pov.

* * *

I woke just as my door opened to reveal my intruding mother. "Sessho my sweet it's time to get up!" A low growl leaves the confines of my throat. "I am not a pup that needs to be awoken! It's not me you should be worrying over, Unless you plan on telling me what is up father's sleeve." My arms crossed over my bare chest as annoyance flitted over my face. "Oh!" A snort left me as mother clamped her hands to her face.

"Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I couldn't help but twitch at the way she drew my name out in that high pitched whine of hers. "Mother?" I was growing impatient with her continued intrusion of my domain. "Stop being so mean to me! God's tell me where I went wrong with this one?!" She wailed loudly. Sighing I got out of bed and advanced on my mother before pulling her into a hug. Her warm around wrapped around my face as she gave the side of my face a lick making a low rumble of pleasure leave my throat.

"Alright you two!" Father snickered from beside the doorway making me pull back with a scowl. "Mika love let's leave the boy to dress himself." I raised an eyebrow as my mother gave an enthusiastic yip and turned her back to me. Well that suits me just fine as well, maybe I can get some sort of piece before this dreaded meeting. Hmmm father seems to want to make a favorable impression, but to be honest I would rather go back to sleep...It has been a long day for me after all. Briefly I wonder just what father would say, or do if I were to indulge myself with my childish whim.

Better not risk it, I wouldn't want to have to hurt father. Shrugging nonchalantly I picked something both suitable and casual for a first encounter. A pair of dark blue denim jeans joined with a white t-shirt covered by a black long sleeved button up shirt undone at the throat and tucked into my jeans followed by a belt with a Z as the buckle. Hmph I was sure to make heads turn. My hair as always fell immaculately down my back.

Glancing at the clock it reads 8:15 p.m. Shaking my head I make my way downstairs mother and father are waiting by the door and both look positively anxious. Things just keep getting stranger and stranger. "Sesshomaru go ahead and head on over son. We will follow behind shortly." Is that a tremble accompanying my fathers voice?

Narrowing my eyes I stare coldly at the man who sired me. "Just what in the seven hells is going on?" I dare my father to lie to This Sesshomaru. "Son, I can't give you the full truth just yet..let it be sufficient enough for me to say that you will be meeting someone very near and dear to our hearts. You will know the truth of things soon enough." Well thats more than I expected to hear, but something tells me when everything comes to light I am going to be smack dab in the middle of it.

Without another word I turn and head for the neighbors house. As I rang the doorbell I scent mother and father approaching. The door suddenly swung open revealing a man with dark grey hair, the woman I knew from earlier. They were eye catching but what truly caught my attention was the demure figure standing beside Izayoi. I finally understood why father had demanded I come along. There was no doubt about it, this boy was of the royal shiro inu youkai line. I knew the moment I saw the him, I ignored the man and the woman as my eyes drunk in the sight before me. He resembled father with his hair swept up high and the stripes that adorned his cheeks and wrist...I had no more time to think as the boy was prompted forward.

"Hi my names Inu-" He lifted his eyes as he spoke and This Sesshomaru's heart nearly stopped. He was a sight to behold, it was then that I noticed how wide his eyes had gotten. I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my seemingly frozen features. A clearing of the throat broke the moment. "Yasha.." His voice was so low and sweet This Sesshomaru swear's electric currents ran through his body.

I couldn't help the raising of my eyebrow at the blush adorning the young ones cheeks, you could say it was a quirk of mine-raising my brow. I felt my lips pull up in half a smirk as he eyed me over, youkai preening with the delight of it all. Stepping forward I extended my hand, to which he just stared at it.

"Inuyasha!" I wanted to growl at the man who had barked at my puppy making him jump to attention, but I couldn't stop the widening of my smirk as he hurried to place his hand in mine. My hand gripped his smaller one as I shook it. A plateau of emotions ripped through my body and turned my blood into molten lava. I never wanted to let his hand go.

"Inuyasha, the name suits you well. I am Sesshomaru Taisho." My voice was filled with a warmth I have never known before as my hand tightened on his. I ignored the presence of my mother and father as they joined us. All too soon the boy yanked away as if startled, I watched him even more intently as his eyes lowered yet again to the floor and the blush spread becoming darker in color.

My youkai demanded I pull the boy close to my side, make him lift his head and square his shoulders. He was a member of my family after all and he should stand tall, not beside those creatures with his eyes lowered as if he was a submissive bitch! A beta should only be submissive to his alpha! ME! My youkai screamed, not liking the sight at all, knowing that the submission was not for us.

"Shall we head to the living room?" That wretched womans voice cut through my possessive thoughts. I had been so wrapped up in the boy I hadn't heard a single thing that was being said other than that.

* * *

Inuyasha's pov.

* * *

My body felt as if it was on fire, I could feel his eyes on me and it was slowly driving me insane. I kept my eyes lowered as mother suggested a move to the living room, to be honest I was afraid of looking up and at the sinful thoughts that would follow. Shame hung heavy on me, I had a boyfriend and shouldn't be ogling this man like a piece of candy...but all the same I knew that if I embarrassed myself any further, I would never be able to forgive myself.

My feet automatically moved as I was lost in my thoughts. What would Kouga think? He would be furious that's what...I distinctly remember the last time I had been caught staring at another male...Let's just say Kouga had nearly pummeled the male to death.

"sha!" My head snapped up eyes wide with confusion as I looked around the room. Oops, caught day dreaming yet again! My ears laid back on my head in response as I met my mothers gaze. "Yes ma'am?" I asked sheepishly as she looked from the couch to me. Oh dear heavens above! I had been standing in front of the couch while everyone else was already seated.

Hurriedly I sat down in between my mother and father. "So Inuyasha, your father tells me you sing?" A gruff yet smooth voice asked catching my attention. My ears swiveled as I looked at the demon from before. Smirking he gave a slight shake of his head pointing to the demon that sat beside him.

"Oh!" My newly cooled cheeks flushed once again in embarrassment, and I mentally scolded myself at my stupidity. It was clear that the man was waiting for an answer and yet I couldn't say anything, My body felt odd...It was almost as if I knew this man, but from where. A familiar warmth spread all over my body and a different sort of hunger swept over me. JUST WHAT IN THE HELL WAS GOING ON!? My heart raced as my eyes darted from the man and woman, something in me was screaming that I should be by them...and yet another part of me was screaming at the other that I shouldn't think such thoughts and was dishonoring my parents.

I wanted to run away as everyone's eyes were on me, my body was tensing up for the flight or fight reaction that we had been taught about oh so long ago. "INUYASHA HEARTSAHARU!" I let out a whimper as my mothers voice cut through everything.

"Izayoi don't be so rough with the boy!" The strange man who had invoked the feelings spoke, making my mother glare at him. I didn't understand where all this hostility was coming from or what was going on. "Izayoi, Toga?" That was my father cutting in, it seems he was just as confused as I was.

"INUYASHA GO TO YOUR ROOM!" My mother barked making me race to do as she said, another estranged whimper leaving my throat, how had things gone so downhill so fast?

* * *

Goura Pov.

* * *

Something strange was going on, I could feel it the moment I had gotten into the house earlier. Izayoi was yet again going into one of her moods, Every year she would receive a letter and dark mood would envelope her. She would change from overly sweet to dark and sinister often taking it out one our son. I didn't say anything about the letter burning in the fireplace when I saw it, I didn't want to cause her more distress.

Vaguely I remember wondering if she ever intended to tell me about the secret she was keeping. Shaking my head I come back to the present it was apparently obvious that the secret involved our guest. I thought back to when I opened the door, I had been in shock at seeing the demon standing there; He looked a lot like my Inuyasha, However I chose to pay it no attention.

He seemed to only have eyes for my pup, as my pup did for him. Perhaps and this was wishful thinking at the time maybe they would get so interested in each other that my son would forget that awful wolf Kouga.I came back from that thought as well, wishful thinking indeed. "Izayoi! Don't be so rough with the boy!" My eyes widened I couldn't believe it when the man known as Toga had snapped at my wife for yelling at our son, wasn't that my job as his father? "Izayoi? Toga?" I asked confused by the events going on.

"INUYASHA GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I was momentarily stunned as my son bolted from his spot with a loud whimper of fear and fled the room. Anger like never before boiled inside of my veins. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" My voice sounded like thunder to my own ears, never had I let my anger go so far.

"Yes Izayoi, why don't you inform your husband of the circumstances!" My gaze settled on the woman known as Mikadzuki before turning to Izayoi who was visibly cowering under my anger. "Goura!" She whined as everyone in the room fell silent waiting for her response. I stared at her long and hard hands shaking with the uncontrolled rage I felt pulsing through my body.

"GOURA!" Izayoi screamed like a petulant child now standing and stamping her foot. My anger was mounting and I didn't know how much more I could take. "Izayoi I want answers and I want them NOW!" That seemed to catch her attention. "Goura, i-i-i!" She was cut off before she complete her stuttering.

"Izayoi, as your mate he has a right to know about the contract. You should have informed him from the very beginning!" A snarl left Toga's throat as his golden eyes narrowed on my wife, I could feel his youkai straining against him...and it was powerful, more powerful than I could ever hope to be.

"SHUT UP YOU DESPICABLE BEAST!" For the first time in my life I did what I vowed I would never do. I slapped my wife, she stared at me with stunned eyes. Surely mine must resemble her's as the room fell silent yet again. Then it was back again the urge to hit her making me shake yet again. I was sick of her lies, I wanted the truth! I had let her do as she pleased and run our family as she saw fit choosing to believe that she had that right and was allowed her little secrets, but no longer.

"You MONSTER!" she started to scream at me glowing with her holy energy. Her hand came back but before she could slap me, my hand was around her wrist squeezing until her light flickered out. "Enough, Izayoi I only ask for the truth. Tell me would god deem your actions worthy of his pearly white gates?" This seemed to snap her out of her anger as well as mine. I felt exhausted.

"I'm so-sorry!" She wailed as tears started to slide down her pale cheeks, the sight tore at my heart as I pulled her close; Ignoring our audience. "As am I, but love I need to know what they are talking about what contract? I don't understand any of it!" I pleaded needing her to understand that I needed answers.

* * *

Sesshomaru Pov.

* * *

I wanted nothing more to tear Izayoi into pieces! How dare she raise her voice to my puppy?! I would have snapped had it not been for the gentle hand that my mother laid on leg. This Sesshomaru wanted answers just as much as Goura, but my concern was for my poor puppy! I can still hear his whimpers of distress. It's breaking This Sesshomaru's heart! Fuck it all, I can get answer's later!

Silently I stood and made my way to the stairs where my pup had disappeared, and though my mother had seen me slip away she did not disapprove if the nod of her head meant anything. I opened the door to a room at the end of the hall in the direction that my own room was in. Inuyasha was curled up on his bed, triangular ears pressed flat against his skull. Whimpers filled the room as his small body shook with fear.

"Inuyasha?" I questioned as soothingly as I could, apparently not soothing enough for his head snapped. Tears made his golden eyes sparkle, as the coursed down his face and my presence seemed to only distress the boy even more. "Little one." I held my hands out palms facing upwards wanting him to see that This Sesshomaru meant no harm.

Apparently that was all it took, for in an instant he had thrown himself in my arms. An overwhelming feeling of possessiveness over came me as I held the boy close as he now openly sobbed. I didn't know what to do, but I did now it was killing me to see him like this! I couldn't stand the sight of him being so upset.

My arms tightened around the petite figure holding him as close as possible, soothing growls left my throat as my youkai enveloped the boy in warm currents of protections. His sobbing quietly calmed itself, whimpers easing off as he nuzzled my shirt. Finally there was complete silence, it must have dawned on him just what was happening.

One instant he was holding my tight, and the next he was trying to get away. I couldn't- WOULDN'T allow that! My arms tightened as a deep reassuring growl left my throat, he immediately stilled. "This Sesshomaru means you no harm," I pulled back enough to lift his chin, forcing him to look at me. "It pains This Sesshomaru to see you in such a state. Come with me, Let This Sesshomaru take your mind off of everything."

It was easy to see the distrust that clouded those eyes, and that was unacceptable! He had no reason to fear me! "There is no need to be so distrustful, it's not like I'm going to bite." My thumb on it's own accord rubbed the silky soft skin of his cheek. A small smile wormed it's way on his face, eyes wavering...he was unsure, but with time he would come to understand.

"What i-" I cut him off by leaning down to lick his cheek, his eyes became as wide as saucers and the adorable blush was back. "Listen to me Inuyasha, there is no time for what ifs. There is only here and now. Trust This Sesshomaru, I will not let harm befall you." I laid my forward against his.

"Keh! I can take care of myself!" His voice once soft and sweet was now rough and low from crying and embarrassment. I couldn't deny the chuckle that left my throat, who was I to argue. "Then you have no reason not to come out with me." He frowned thinking it over before a loud *thwap* was heard.

That seemed to be more than enough incentive for him to make up his mind. "A-Alright, but you better not try anything!" Nodding in agreement I let him go. "Get a jacket and let us leave on a magical adventure." I teased as he donned a jacket, I held my hand out to him. The boy looked from my hand to me scrutinizingly. Finally as if he had found what he had been searching for he placed his smaller hand in mine.

* * *

TBC….

Hehe So what did you guy's think? Oh I hope it wasn't to hard to follow! Like I said last chapter I won't always go into Everyone's Pov...but I kinda like it and don't I really am not used to writing like this But i am trying. I think it's a lot more informative though and let's you know everyone's thoughts and I won't go into Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's Pov on every little thing that happens between to the two...I hope all is well! Lot's of love Crescendo!


End file.
